


Family

by cornerandchair



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: AAARRRGGHH!!! found family in his friends.He would protect them no matter what.





	

Pain. Darkness.Distress. Light. Pain. Anger. Screaming. _Abuse_.  
Fighting. Wounds. Pain. Fear. Loss. Anger. Screaming. _**Abuse**_.

He lived so many years of his life caught in that cycle.

Battle after battle.

Pain. Darkness.Distress. Light. Pain. Anger. Screaming. _Abuse_.  
Fighting. Wounds. Pain. Fear. Loss. Anger. Screaming. _**Abuse**_.

People would scream when he came coming.

“AAARRRGGHH!!! NO! STOP!”

The common death call was burned into his mind.

He was a mass of destruction, one of the most powerful generals of the gumm-gumm army. A never ending cycle of fighting.

“Stop! Stop! Listen!”

That cry pierced through the fog.

“Please… Listen.”

Finally, he stopped. His arms dropped.

“You… not scared?”

“Terrified.” The small troll had all four arms defensively. “But… I wish to talk.”

His instincts told him to kill. To End. But… He listened.

They had a sparse conversation to the best of his ability.

“To lose one’s family at such a young age… I can not even imagine…”

“Don’t remember…” Know that he had calmed, he felt a connection in the back of his mind.

The small Troll, named Blinky, nodded. “Understandable, even the most well built Trolls were not meant for such abuse.” He gently pat his shoulder. “Do you have a name?”

“Yes.” But… after everything did he deserve to use that name? “Don’t want…”

“Ah. Well, what can I call you, friend?”

Friend? A friend… “AAARRRGGHH!!!”

“AAARRRGGHH!!!?” Blinky threw his arms out. “A fine name! AAARRRGGHH!!!! It carries a certain… something!”

They talked for longer, and AAARRRGGHH!!! found a new purpose in life. He took a vow of pacifism and Blinky took him in as a fellow outcast of troll society. They lived peacefully and took every day in stride.

Then they took in Master Jim and small Toby. Outcasts of human society.

Toby was small. Smaller than most humans. He was small and soft. AAARRRGGHH!!! wanted to help and protect him. He enjoyed being Toby’s Wingman. He would protect Toby, Jim, and Claire.

He would protect them from anything. Even the news of himself getting hit by Angor Rot’s blade. From the news of him dying.

Because they were his family. And you protected family with your life. You gave up everything so they could live and be happy.

You even jumped in front of two fatal blows to save them. AAARRRGGHH!!! didn’t think twice about his actions. This would redeem his past. This would make him more than worthy of the happiness he found.

Even if he lost everthi


End file.
